


Special Truffle

by GreenFlamedWriter



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Mushroom Sex, Other, Sex Pollen, The mushroom made him do it, thats what he said
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:32:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6070599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenFlamedWriter/pseuds/GreenFlamedWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora finds a strange new rare truffle, but this one is different than the others that give you items.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Truffle

**Author's Note:**

> I was possessed when I wrote this, then I must have forgotten it, I came across this on my docs so hope you enjoy it. oh gawd why did I write this? This is a parody don’t take this seriously! If you're a little kiddle DO NOT READ! I WARNED YOU!

It was a new world, so of course there would be new heartless.   
When Sora Donald and Goofy landed the Gumi ship in Hallow Bastion, they were not prepared to find what they did. Sora walked along the corridors under the waterway on the lower level of the castle, he saw a treasure chest on the other side of the gate "How am I supposed to get that?" He asked Donald who only shrugged.  
"Who knows?" 

Sora spent a good half hour trying to hop over the gate, get under it even (stupidly) trying to go through it.  
"Argh! I give up." They continued on and came across a grey platform. Sora stepped onto it with Donald and Goofy, close behind and it descended to the lower level. He heard Donald and Goofy summon their weapons, he tensed calling forth his Keyblade too.  
"What is it?" He looked around but couldn't see any heartless attacking. What he saw loitering around the dungeon were mushrooms.  
Sora relaxed a little "They might be friendly." Donald scolded giving Sora the stink eye "Could be the enemy, dumbass." It did look strange, instead of being Black with a red cap like the poisonous ones or white with a red cap, they were green with a Blue cap.  
It was hard to see what type of mushroom it was.

"C'mon it might be one of the mushrooms that give us presents." He said with optimism and let his keyblade disperse, he stepped towards one.   
"Sora-wait!" Donald called out there was no reason to be alarmed, there was only one and Sora had enough potions and HP to last him a lifetime.

But he couldn't shake his uneasiness.

Sora stepped close "Well? Are you going to do something?" The mushroom suddenly looked up at him long and hard, it was starting g to freak Sora out.  
He didn't notice that a small bulge was growing bigger from the mushrooms pelvis, Donald and. Goofy certainly noticed.  
"Um, is that thing…?" Goofy asked horrified even Donald shared his look "What the hell IS that thing!?"   
Sora looked back at them still confused "What is it?"  
The mushroom took his hand and soda glanced down surprised then flushed when it placed his hand over it's crotch.  
"Ergh!" Soda whipped his hand away and back-pedald away from it.  
The mushroom only starred and even Goofy matched Donas unease "Sora, I don't think that's a mushroom you should get acquainted with."  
Sora frowned "M-maybe...it's a Really rare Mushroom?" he laughed nervously "It could have a really special item to give?"  
"Sora," Donald said "Don't be stupid."   
Sora scowled "Hey!"

"It's doing something weird." Goofy said in a strange strangled voice, Sora and Donald stopped arguing to see what was catching Goofy’s attention, and they wish they hadn't.

"Oh my god!" Donal cried out covering his face with one hand, the mushroom stood showing of it's spectacular glory, the penis was so magnificent that Sora was wondering if there was some sort of light radiating from it with hallelujah singing from the heavens.

The mushroom was stroking his own length slowly, almost mocking, while staring them all down.  
Sora glanced down pulling jumpsuit back to look at his own "Why doesn't mine look like that?" Donald who couldn't look away, was so mortified he couldn't even scold Sora for being even more of an idiot. 

"It's getting away," Goofy noticed and Sora looked up   
And Donald saw the look on his face "Sora! Don't you dare!" Sora's blue eyes hardened as well as his resolve "It might be our only chance," 

It looked as if it was just about to vanish, Sora panicked and lunged forward, his hands wrapping around the glorious penis as if to stop it from going.  
"Um."  
The three only stared awkwardly "Now what?" Sora asked panicking, he didn't know what to do!  
"You should've thought of that, idiot!"  
Sora's moved his hand forward "Well I didn't-"  
"Look! It's reacting!" Sora looked up and saw the absolute bliss on the mushrooms face.

He blinked "Okay…" he moved his hand again and saw it shoved its hips, he swallowed and kept moving his hands over the thick meat.  
He suddenly felt something coil within the abdomen of his stomach, he wasn't sure if it was butterflies or nervousness. 

He rolled his thumb over the tip and pulled it back to see liquid coming out of the slit, he didn't know what it was, he was curious to wonder what it would taste like.  
Still using one hand to stroke the mushrooms well endowed cock he licked his thumb, his eyes popped open in surprise, it tasted delicious!   
Better than Sea Salt ice cream!

 

He felt a pat on his shoulder and looked up at the mushroom, it was gesturing towards its mouth.  
Sora only starred in a daze, the mushroom didn't even have to ask, it was the next thing he was going to do anyway.

"Sora, I really think-" Donald froze when he saw the Keyblade bearers mouth wrap around the engorged cock and began to suck and lick at the tip like it was the best ice cream in the world.

The once silent room was filled with slurps and moans, Goofy only blinked and held his hand out covering Donald's eyes "Wha-Hey!"  
"Yer too innocent to see this." Sora couldn't get enough, where he couldn't fit his mouth, he used his hand instead.  
The mushroom didn't seem to care though, it slowly rolled his hips, and Sora relaxed his throat his heart beat racing when he could fit more and more into his mouth.

He pressed himself forward using one hand to play with the mushrooms balls, that got another reaction when it suddenly stiffened then thrusted it's cock even more erratic than before. Sora groaned, too gone to care about his gag reflex, when he felt the tip poking the back of his throat, he rolled and tugged at the balls harder, almost begging for that delicious treat to come out.

I want it, hurry up and give it to me!

The pre-come tasted so good, he tried to use his tongue more to lick and suckle the sweet drops from the tip, he was beyond addicted he was no longer aware of where he was and what he was doing.

He began to gag, it was taking too long, why wasn't it giving him what he wanted!?  
"Pleh…pleash," his voice slurred and talking with his mouth full of cock "Give it to me… I want it." the mushroom gave one last sharp thrust grabbing Sora's head and pushing it's cock way past the breaching point, Sora's eyes widened feeling his throat being forced in harshly, it made a strangled noise and Sora gasped when he felt a sudden flood of that white creamy liquid that he was begging for, explode into his mouth.

It spurted out so much that cum gushed out his nose.  
Sora keened, and shut his eyes as he tried to gulp down the sudden intake and tried not to choke,  
The Mushroom shivered when it felt Sora's throat clench and quiver around his cock.  
It pulled out slowly, and Sora moaned, his lips still locked around the tip, trying to suckle the last drops of cum, he swallowed and looked up, still dazed, he then Grimaced and blew out his nose and tried not to inhale any cum, he failed.

And started a coughing fit, another tap and he looked up groggily and saw it was still fully erect.  
He didn't feel anything except for delight, he beamed waiting for what it would say next, it made a rotation motion, Sora frowned then began to turn around still on all fours.  
He felt it wrap itself around him and unzipped his jumpsuit, it unshed his hoodie from his arm and felt his suit pool around his knees.  
"Sora-" Goofy tried to warn then shut his eyes again.

Sora felt the Mushrooms slide it's cock along the crevice of his ass, "Oh~" he shivered raising his hips a little, he could feel his body shake in anticipation.  
It pressed time tip at his entrance and rocked it's hips teasingly only barely breaching the first ring of muscle, Sora felt his own cock stir and his hands clenched and unclench.

"Oh god, please just do it," He begged and still it kept rocking back and forth.  
Sora whimpered feeling his cock ache painfully, just as he reached down to give himself some relief, the mushroom angled his hips and thrusted inside, and it’s cock was plunged inside with one hard smack.

Sora nearly fell, over his mouth open in a silent scream as he felt his walls being breached, he felt himself clenching around the foreign object. The mushroom could feel his insides quivering and sucking it in almost trying to keep it's cock inside.  
Sora slowly sunk, his head resting down the floor as his body quivered, his gasps filling the room and deafening to Donald and Goofys ears.

Goofy would've left him to it, it was Sora's choice so there was no reason to interfere but they couldn't leave him alone either. But Sora's screams and and begging for more was pushing it.

Sora moaned in pleasure and rocked his hips back wanting the mushrooms cock to be buried deep inside him, his ass was clenching and contorting around the flesh like the greedy hole it was, and Sora could feel the thrusts becoming more fast and erratic.  
He didn't know why being penetrated didn't hurt, he was too busy feeling good to care, even though his kneecaps chaffed of his arms ached from the position he only focused on feeling good.

The mushroom gave one last thrust and buried itself inside Sora's moist cavern, Sora gasped when he felt his insides being filled and stuffed full, it lazily rolled it's hips feeling Sora's tight ass milking it’s cum.

 

Sora panted and nearly collapsed against the floor, even though he didn't release yet he was still in too much of a high to focus.   
Until he felt his legs being manoeuvred Sora cried out when he was moved onto his back and his legs was suddenly hefted into the air.  
His eyes widened when he realised the Mushrooms cock was still inside him, and it was still hard.

Unlike before he gave one large thrust of its hips and then it drove itself even faster constantly assaulting Sora's abused hole.  
Sora cried out, feeling breathless from the sudden onslaught and flushed when he heard the slick and squelching sounds of a co being driven inside him and all the pent up cum from before trickling down his legs, suddenly the mushroom was thrusting harder and Sora groaned when he felt the cock suddenly slipping inside deeper, Sora wouldn't be surprised to see it protruding from his stomach, he felt so full and stuffed.  
His walls were nothing but over stimulated muscles soft and numb with constant pleasure coursing through his spine.  
The mushrooms came agai,n without warning and Sora did collapse feeling too exhausted to move.  
But it wasn't done yet.

The mushroom turned Sora sideways spreading his legs wider as it pulled out fully, Sora groaned at the loss, he felt his cock twitch and burn with the need to cum, his entrance was gaping wide, twitching, almost begging to be filled again.

The mushroom angled the tip and Sora panted in anticipation.   
It barely grazed him, until he felt the thick rod plunge into him burying itself balls deep, Sora gasped his hands scrambling at the floor blindly, his breath catching in his throat held his breath.

It pulled out halfway then slammed into his ass again with a slap, over and over.  
Sora felt his heartbeat in his ears, he grunted clawing at the earth wanting so much to cum and he was so close! The mushroom was getting faster it's grip tighting and it's thrust more erratic sora felt it's cum leaking out of his ass, but he knew he was going to get filled again.

 

Just as he felt his own release the mushroom came plunging deep as its spunk invaded Sora's walls filling him up even more than the previous times, sora groggily realised his stomach extended he looked so big and the mushrooms cock was the only thing plugging everything in.

 

Sora voice cracked, his whole body quivering, he felt so full.  
Until he felt the mushroom tug and he gasped feeling his overly stretched ass burst open and all the cum inside him spurted out like a broken damn, the sudden rush made sSra climax, his eyes rolling to the back of his head he felt like a bundle of nerves and he just couldn't stop coming.

The mushroom was finished and left one item before vanishing "so uh, what did he leave you?" Goofy asked embarrassed, and just wanting to leave, Donald luckily was not only blindfolded but had his ears plugged too.  
Sora frowned and picked it up "What the? A potion!?"  
"Well we tried to-” Goofy started but was cut out by Soras indigenous shriek  
"I'm worth one stinking potion!"  
"…you were an easy lay."

So even after they find new sex mushrooms, Sora still try's to see if he would get more items if he tried something different, it only got to the point where he has a threesome that he gets a rare weapon, but the fact is that the weapon always seems to be weaker than what he already has. But by now it's too late he's already addicted, so Donald and goofy see a red and blue mushroom they steer clear and let sora to do whatever.


End file.
